staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Wszystko jest muzyką - Wczesny barok; serial dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 18 stycznia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Kłamczucha; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1981) 10:15 Sąsiedzi - Na wariackich papierach; serial komediowy TVP 10:40 Faceci do wzięcia - Znowu razem; serial TVP 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3669 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3884); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3670 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3885); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:40 Plebania - odc. 998; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1387; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1558; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Kandydat - odc. 2; magazyn 14:30 Kobieta zaradna - Uzależnienia kobiet; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 15 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 16 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3671 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3886); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3672 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3887); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1392 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1559; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1003; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Łasuch i garnek kaszy odc. 75 (Greedy and the porridge pot); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Determinator - odc. 3/13 - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Kochaj albo rzuć - txt str.777; komedia 23:30 Drakula II: Odrodzenie (Dracula II: Ascension); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:50 Szpital "Królestwo" - odc. 15 (Kingdom Hospital); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:35 Mocne uderzenie; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966) 02:50 Był taki dzień - 18 stycznia; felieton 02:55 Podróże z zagadkami 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Statek miłości - odc. 241/249 (The Love Boat 208 Seria 9 Frat Wars, Return of the Lambdas, Hippies and Yuppies); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 06:35 Statek miłości - odc. 242/249 (The Love Boat 210 Seria 9 odcinek 20 Gothic Romance, Whatever happened to Crazy Joe Flash?,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 15/52 Gwiazda (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 16/52 Jurajska Przygoda (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 96; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 09:20 Pogoda 09:45 Porannik Dwójki 10:15 Pogoda 10:40 Porannik Dwójki 11:10 Święta wojna - Kosmiczny lęk (240); serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Kolor mleka (Colour of milk (Ikke Naken)); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2004) 13:10 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów ; widowisko rozrywkowe 13:35 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (60) 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W drodze do Himba; cykl reportaży 14:15 Duże dzieci - (75); talk-show 15:00 Flipper - odc. 42/44 Przesyłka (Flipper ep. The Package); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 51; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007) 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 52; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 7/15 Warszawski łącznik - txt str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1986) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (20) 20:10 Pojedynek nie na żarty - Paranienormalni/Neo-Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:05 Lasko - pociąg śmierci (Lasko ( Death train)); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 22:55 Panorama 23:05 EUROexpress; magazyn 23:15 Szukając siebie (Tom White); dramat kraj prod.Australia (2004) 01:05 Battlestar Galactica - odc. 6/13 (Battlestar Galactica ep. 1806 Litmus); serial science ficton kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:50 Ryzykanci - s. 6 odc. 5/15 (SURVIVOR s. VI The Amazon ep. 605); reality show kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:40 Europa da się lubić - (odc. 77) Europa na emigracji 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:42 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:08 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:54 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:01 W wielkim świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (18.01.2008 - 1; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Kuźnia talentów ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:03 Jak podbić Warszawę - Justyna Sieńczyłło; wywiad; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Miasto w komie ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:32 Studio reportażu - JEST MIĘDZY NAMI... ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe - (18.01.2008 - 2; STEREO 22:08 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:58 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 77; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:48 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:05 Serwis info; STEREO 01:30 Pogoda; STEREO 01:31 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:42 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc.238 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc.450 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc.34 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc.35 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Łowcy skarbów - serial sensacyjny odc.58 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny odc.110 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 10:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc.171 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc.1021 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Dzień kangura - program rozrywkowy odc.2 13:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.19 Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.627 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Mamuśki - serial komediowy odc.13 reż. Andrzeja Kostenko, Polska 2007 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc.242 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc.1009 16:30 Graczykowie - serial komediowy odc.50 reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc.172 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.628 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc.1022 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw - komedia reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Jim Carrey, Sean Young, Courteney Cox, Dan Marino USA 1994 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:00 Grzechotniki - horror reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Treat Williams, Mary Page Keller, Hannes Jaenicke, Catherine Dent USA 2002 00:00 Sylwestrowa moc przebojów 01:10 Nagroda gwarantowana - program quizowy 02:10 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 907 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Superniania 2 - reality show 12:00 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 13:00 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:40 Telesklep 14:25 Bez śladu - serial sensacyjny odc. 9/23 USA 2003 15:20 Marina - telenowela odc. 94/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Matrix Reaktywacja - film SF reż. Andy Wachowski, Larry Wachowski, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Carrie-Anne Moss, Laurence Fishburne, Hugo Weaving USA 2003 22:50 Policja - film sensacyjny reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kurt Russell, Scott Speedman, Michael Michele, Brendan Gleeson USA/ Niemcy 2002 01:10 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 02:10 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 03:05 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 04:05 Telesklep 04:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów TV 4 06:00 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 06:25 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 06:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 mała Czarna - talk show 09:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 60 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:25 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 14:25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 61 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:25 mała Czarna - talk show 18:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Antykiller 2 - antyterroryści - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Yegor Konchalovsky, Rosja 2003 21:05 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2004 22:05 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2004 23:05 Playboy Dom miłości - film erotyczny reż. Tom Lazarus, wyk. Catalina Larranaga, Tracy Ryan, Susan Featherly, Kira Reed USA 2000 01:10 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:40 Koncert 03:50 mała Czarna - talk show 04:35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 05:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:25 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 05:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Owoce cytrusowe; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 9/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ameryka - mój drugi dom (Ameryka - mój drugi dom); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Czas na kolej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Jak daleko stąd do Warszawy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 999; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1381; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polska na weekend - Zachodnie Pałuki na weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Oparte na faktach - Oskarżeni. Śmierć sierżanta Karosa; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Górskie miary Jana Długosza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Nowa Tradycja - "Żywiołak"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Niezwykli - Archanioł z cerkiewek wypędzony; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Kościół św. Wojciecha w Dobroniu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Magazyn przechodnia - Mickiewicz czy Słowacki; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli - odc 39; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Owoce cytrusowe; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Ameryka - mój drugi dom (Ameryka - mój drugi dom); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Polska na weekend - Zachodnie Pałuki na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 999; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Kudłatek - Kolorowe psoty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1381; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 308 Życie za życie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (20); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Babie lato (Babi leto); dramat kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Serwis info; STEREO 00:05 Arcydzieła polskiego malarstwa w Dublinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Polska na weekend - Zachodnie Pałuki na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 999; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Kudłatek - Kolorowe psoty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1381; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 308 Życie za życie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (20); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:05 Kino Sąsiadów - Babie lato (Babi leto); dramat kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Arcydzieła polskiego malarstwa w Dublinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (1) 8:00 Skrywana przeszłość 10:00 Potyczki Amy (52) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (25) 12:00 I tak, i nie 14:00 Potyczki Amy (52) 15:00 Skrywana przeszłość 17:00 Córki McLeoda (26) 18:00 Merlin (2-ost.) 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Nikłe szanse (2) 22:00 Uczeń Merlina (1/2) 0:00 Ostatni przyjaciel 2:00 I tak, i nie 4:00 Dzień jak dzień 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (1) Ale Kino! 8:00 Niebieskie światło 10:00 I skrzypce przestały grać 12:05 Dharm 13:55 Wspaniałe życie 16:10 Poirot: Sen 17:10 ostatni seans: Bergman i teatr 18:20 Pestka 20:00 Rumuński romans 22:00 Zabijanie na śniadanie 23:55 Resident Evil: Domena zła 1:40 Czas Cyganów 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Orangutan 7:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Wróg pośród nas 7:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Sztuka przewodzenia 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (29) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (30) 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 10:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 10:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 11:00 Szympansy: Nasi bliscy krewni 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (10) 13:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Orki 14:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Wróg pośród nas 14:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Sztuka przewodzenia 15:00 Dorastanie...: Pingwin 16:00 Szympansy: Nasi bliscy krewni: Szympansy: Nasi bliscy krewni 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (10) 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 19:00 Pies na medal (7) 20:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 20:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 21:00 Ulica lemurów (1) 21:30 Ulica lemurów (2) 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Pies ze złomowiska 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (10) 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 1:00 Pies na medal (7) 2:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 2:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 3:00 Ulica lemurów (1) 3:30 Ulica lemurów (2) 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Pies ze złomowiska 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (10) AXN 6:00 Poszukiwani 2 (6) 7:00 Szczury wodne (103) 8:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (7) 9:00 Wzór 2 (14) 10:00 Poszukiwani 2 (6) 11:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (8) 12:00 Szczury wodne (103) 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (19) 14:00 Wzór 2 (14) 15:00 Poszukiwani 2 (7) 16:00 Szczury wodne (104) 17:00 Misja: Epidemia (11) 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (20) 19:00 Wzór 2 (15) 20:05 Martwa strefa 5 (7) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (9) 22:00 Misja: Epidemia (12) 23:00 Ryzykanci 0:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (10) 1:45 Martwa strefa 5 (7) 2:45 Ryzykanci BBC Entertainment 6:00 Allo, Allo (4) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (4) 7:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) 9:35 Czarna Żmija (3) 10:05 Allo, Allo (4) 10:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 11:05 Życie w Hollyoaks (4) 11:30 Doktor Who (3) 12:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 13:10 Allo, Allo (4) 13:40 Allo, Allo (5) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:40 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 15:10 Czarna Żmija (4) 15:40 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 16:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (5) 17:20 Doktor Who (3) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (10) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Graham Norton 20:20 Graham Norton 21:00 Budząc zmarłych (6) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (7) 23:00 Dobrej nocki (6) 23:40 Dobrej nocki (1) 0:20 Czarna Żmija (2) 0:50 Budząc zmarłych (6) 1:40 Budząc zmarłych (7) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (8) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 3:30 Budząc zmarłych (6) 4:20 Budząc zmarłych (7) 5:10 Doktor Who (3) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:30 Forsa na strychu (7) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (12) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 7:55 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 8:50 Przywrócić chwałę (7) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (7) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (12) 11:25 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 12:20 Przywrócić chwałę (7) 13:10 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 14:05 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 15:00 Przywrócić chwałę (7) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (7) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (12) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:10 Kudłaci kucharze (1) 17:35 Kudłaci kucharze (2) 18:00 Forsa na strychu (7) 18:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 19:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów 19:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów 20:00 Kudłaci kucharze (1) 20:30 Kudłaci kucharze (2) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (7) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 22:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów 22:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów 23:00 Forsa na strychu (7) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (12) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Kudłaci kucharze (1) 1:00 Kudłaci kucharze (2) 1:30 Forsa na strychu (7) 1:55 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 2:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów 2:50 Tydzień bombowych strojów 3:15 Forsa na strychu (7) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (12) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (7) 5:05 Tydzień bombowych strojów 5:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 6 (21) 8:00 Anioł w Krakowie 9:35 Eragon 11:25 Dolina światła 13:10 Drużyna marzeń 15:10 Sztuka zrywania 17:00 Pierścień i róża 18:50 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (20) 19:25 Cztery poziomo (7/12) 19:50 Niezły kanał (3) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 6 (22) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Kiler 22:55 Kiler-ów 2-óch 1:00 Noc grozy 2:30 Nagi instynkt 2 4:25 Olek 5:40 Zabić Logana Kelihera Canal + Film 8:30 Dziewięć miesięcy 10:15 W pustyni i w puszczy 12:10 Simpsonowie 6 (21) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Jutro premiera 14:30 Lot 93 16:25 Ciekawski George 17:55 Volver 20:00 San Antonio 21:40 Firma - CIA (3-ost.) 23:15 Underworld: Evolution 1:00 Kiler 2:45 Po sąsiedzku 4:15 Czas, który pozostał 5:35 Skradziona kolekcja Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 7:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 8:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 10:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 12:30 Taniec zmysłów 14:30 Piłka nożna: Serie A 15:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 15:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 18:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 20:00 Futbol amerykański: NFL Game Day 20:30 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 21:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership 21:30 Mission: Impossible 3 23:40 Hollywood: Z kanapy na plan 1:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 3:45 Przyjaciele 5:30 Tajemnice oceanu Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Błękit nieba 7:40 Jedyna prawdziwa rzecz 9:50 Singapurski sen 11:25 Pożegnanie z Afryką 14:05 Kwiat passiflory 15:40 61* 17:50 Jedyna prawdziwa rzecz 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie: Wszyscy twoi święci 22:00 Plazma 23:35 Odrzuceni 1:30 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (2) 2:25 Chinatown 4:35 Człowiek z budką Zone Club 6:00 E-miłość (37) 6:30 Bazar (7) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (43) 7:30 Szkoła jogi (59) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (45) 8:30 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Jo Pratt (70) 9:00 Druga szansa (13) 10:00 Porządek musi być (15) 10:30 E-miłość (37) 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (6) 12:00 Druga szansa (14) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (45) 13:30 Jedzenioholicy (7) 14:30 Bazar (7) 15:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (43) 15:30 Szkoła jogi (59) 16:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (45) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (2) 17:30 10 lat mniej (14) 18:00 Porządek musi być (14) 18:30 E-miłość (37) 19:00 Druga szansa (14) 20:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (6) 21:00 Jedzenioholicy (7) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (57) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (18) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (64) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (57) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (18) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (64) 4:00 E-miłość (37) 4:30 Bazar (7) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (45) 5:30 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Jo Pratt (70) Discovery Channel 6:00 Superkometa - po zderzeniu (1) 7:00 Brainiac (7) 8:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazd z plecaka 9:00 Producenci motocykli: W hołdzie Indianinowi Larry'emu 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Pierwsze uderzenie 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Lawiny błotne 12:00 Superkometa - po zderzeniu (1) 13:00 Brainiac (7) 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazd z plecaka 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 16:00 Zwariowane wyścigi (3) 17:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekordy pociągów parowych 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 (4) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Betonowy grób 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (13) 21:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Zdemaskowanie seryjnego mordercy 22:00 Duchy: Echo zza grobu 23:00 Duchy (16) 0:00 Wojny na stadionach: Polska 1:00 Wojny na stadionach: Bałkany 2:00 Wojny na stadionach: Rosja 3:00 Niezwykłe samochody: Piękno i czar 3:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Samochodowy czempion 4:00 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa (2) 4:30 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów (2) 5:00 Piąty bieg 5:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Wózki widłowe Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 8:00 Polowanie na duchy 9:00 Pierwsze spotkanie z obcym 10:00 Kiedy dinozaury rządziły w Chinach 11:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (7) 11:30 Wiatr w żaglach (1) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 14:00 Polowanie na duchy 15:00 Pierwsze spotkanie z obcym 16:00 Kiedy dinozaury rządziły w Chinach 17:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (7) 17:30 Wiatr w żaglach (1) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 20:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Wyspiarska gorączka 21:00 Cudowne ozdrowienie: Leczenie raka wątroby 21:30 Cudowne ozdrowienie: Robot do przeszczepów nerek 22:00 Zrozumieć mózg 23:00 Wiatr w żaglach (2) 23:30 Wiatr w żaglach (3) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 2:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Wyspiarska gorączka 3:00 Cudowne ozdrowienie: Leczenie raka wątroby 3:25 Cudowne ozdrowienie: Robot do przeszczepów nerek 3:50 Zrozumieć mózg 4:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (1) 5:10 Wiatr w żaglach (2) 5:35 Wiatr w żaglach (3) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (1) 7:00 Zagubiona flota Napoleona 8:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA (2) 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 10:00 Szósty zmysł 11:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA (2) 12:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (1) 13:00 Zagubiona flota Napoleona 14:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA (2) 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 16:00 Szósty zmysł 17:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA (2) 18:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (1) 19:00 Zagubiona flota Napoleona 20:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA (2) 21:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 22:00 Szósty zmysł 23:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA (2) 0:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (1) 1:00 Zagubiona flota Napoleona 2:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA (2) 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 3:55 Szósty zmysł 4:45 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA (2) 5:35 Wielkie akcje dywersyjne II wojny światowej: Więzienie w Amiens Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:40 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Wymiennicy 16:25 Brenda i pan Whiskers 16:50 Nowa szkoła króla 17:10 Kim Kolwiek 17:30 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 17:35 Hannah Montana 18:00 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 18:05 Hannah Montana 18:25 Wymiennicy 18:40 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Basil - wielki mysi detektyw 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Iggy Arbuckle 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 6:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 9:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 14:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Antholz (Włochy) 15:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 17:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 17:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 18:00 Eurogole Weekend 18:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 19:30 Eurogole Flash 19:45 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie (Czechy) 20:30 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie 23:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 23:30 YOZ Xtreme 0:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 1:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 11:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 13:00 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Laax 14:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 15:00 Pool: Zawody Euro Tour w Maladze 16:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 17:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 YOZ Xtreme 19:00 Euroleague Basketball Show 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 22:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Laax 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Zabójcza blondynka 7:30 Elvis 9:10 Ja, twardziel 10:35 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy 12:05 Dom nad jeziorem 13:45 Na planie 14:20 Nie trzeba wiele 15:50 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 17:25 Justin Timberlake 19:45 Premiera: Cinema, cinema 20:10 Premiera: Na stojaka! (191) 20:40 Premiera: W ciszy 22:15 Yasmin 23:40 Plac pięciu księżyców 1:30 Wyrwać się z Bountiful 2:20 Control 4:05 Pięć palców 5:30 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Przystojny szuka żony 7:40 Superman: Powrót 10:10 Rekin i Lava 11:40 Gattaca - szok przyszłości 13:25 Niedokończone życie 15:15 Raj odzyskany 17:05 Czas na mnie 18:45 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie 20:35 Domowy front 2 (20) 21:00 Zły dotyk 22:25 Beyoncé B-Day Tour 23:20 Straszny film 4 0:45 Dzień wagarowicza 2:10 Sekrety i marzenia 3:55 Cinema, cinema 4:25 Tajemnica przeszłości HBO Comedy 10:00 Mały Manhattan 11:30 Wymarzony domek 13:10 Grzanie ławy 14:35 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 15:50 Mały Manhattan 17:20 Wymarzony domek 19:05 Grzanie ławy 20:30 Kelnerzy 22:05 Zagniewani młodociani 23:30 Super Tata 1:00 Przyjaciele z kasą 2:25 Pod jednym dachem 3 (2) 3:25 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie 6:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie: Hrabina Cosel 8:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 3A/71 8:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 3A/78 9:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 9:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Operacja "Himmler" 11:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Spojrzenie na wrzesień 12:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska 12:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska: Wypowiedź: Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska 12:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska: Odjazd 14:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Olgierd Łukaszewicz 14:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Olgierd Łukaszewicz: Sól ziemi czarnej 16:45 Przyłączenie Śląska do Polski 17:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Franciszek Pieczka 17:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Franciszek Pieczka: Perła w koronie 19:00 Kopalnia 19:15 Pod światem 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 4A/81 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 3/89 20:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Piotr Siwkiewicz 20:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Piotr Siwkiewicz: Wypowiedź: Piotr Siwkiewicz 20:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Piotr Siwkiewicz: Kanalia 21:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Piotr Siwkiewicz: Zbieg 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 4A/81 23:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 3/89 23:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Olgierd Łukaszewicz 23:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Olgierd Łukaszewicz: Sól ziemi czarnej 1:30 Przyłączenie Śląska do Polski 1:40 Słoneczko jasne zza czarnych gór 2:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska 2:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska: Wypowiedź: Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska 2:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska: Odjazd 4:15 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Franz Schubert: IX symfonia C-dur D 944 12:00 Koncert w Katedrze św. Stefana w Wiedniu 13:10 Muzyka Jana Sebastiana Bacha w interpretacji Severina von Eckardsteina 13:30 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Jacques Offenbach: 'Orfeusz w piekle' 19:00 Opera: Zagubiony manuskrypt 'Opowieści Hoffmanna' Offenbacha 19:55 Opera: Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy: IV symfonia A-dur 'Włoska' op. 90 20:30 Paul Meyer, Renaud Capuçon, Jian Wang i Sandrine Piau w koncercie pod dyrekcją Myung-Whun Chunga 21:55 Paul Meyer, dyrygent 22:20 Koncert z okazji jubileuszu 15-lecia Virgin Classics 0:00 Około północy: Bertrand Renaudin i Olivier Cahours na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Assier, 2003 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: Miles Davis Electric, inny odcień błękitu 3:30 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz! Sainkho Namtchylak, Hamid Drake i William Parker 5:00 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (47) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (48) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (49) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (24) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (42) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (9) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (35) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (33) 8:00 Noddy (30) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (15) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (32) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (4) 8:50 Rumcajs (25) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (17) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (24) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (20) 9:45 Bracia koala (44) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (21) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (14) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (18) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (22) 11:00 Noddy (29) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (14) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (31) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (3) 11:50 Rumcajs (24) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (24) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (44) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (19) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (25) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (3) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (26) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (44) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (45) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (46) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (23) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (41) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (8) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (34) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (32) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (16) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (23) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (19) 16:45 Bracia koala (43) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (20) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (13) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (17) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (21) 18:00 Tabaluga 2 (25) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (45) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (20) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (26) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (4) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (27) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 9:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 12:00 Audiomix 14:00 Raperski dom Runa 14:30 Made 15:30 True Life 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty 19:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 21:00 True Life 22:00 Trick It Out 22:30 Jackass 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Naznaczeni 0:00 Viva La Bam 0:30 True Life 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (9) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (9) 7:00 Dzikie olbrzymy z Denali 8:00 Raje na Ziemi: Denali - najdzikszy zakątek Alaski 9:00 Groźne żywioły: Trzęsienia ziemi 10:00 Groźne żywioły: Tsunami 11:00 Czysta nauka: Superwulkany 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wrak Sunset Limited 13:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment 14:00 Groźne żywioły: Trzęsienia ziemi 15:00 Groźne żywioły: Tsunami 16:00 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Gnu 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Niedźwiedzie 17:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Policyjni jasnowidze 18:00 I co wy na to? (10) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (10) 19:00 Duchy zapomnianego raju 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Bariery na Morzu Północnym 21:00 Punkt krytyczny: Oblężenie teatru w Moskwie 22:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Dzikie dziecko 23:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców 0:00 Punkt krytyczny: Oblężenie teatru w Moskwie 1:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Dzikie dziecko 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Bariery na Morzu Północnym 3:00 Punkt krytyczny: Oblężenie teatru w Moskwie 4:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Dzikie dziecko 5:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców Planete 6:45 Broń pancerna sprzymierzonych 7:55 Racje i emocje: Przyroda, zdziczałe psy i koty - ich prawa, nasze obowiązki (1/8) 8:40 Wojna powietrzna nad Wietnamem 9:50 Siły powietrzne świata: Brytyjskie lotnictwo taktyczne (1/20) 10:45 Tajniki przyrody 4 (8/13) 11:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Wielkie widowiska (25/40) 11:55 Tajniki przyrody 4 (3/13) 12:30 Zwycięstwo nad Zatoką. Siły brytyjskie 13:35 Wojna w Arktyce: Północny sztorm (1/2) 14:35 Francis Bacon - korrida życia 16:15 To nie czary!: Fotografia cyfrowa (10/20) 16:50 Wojna w Arktyce: Spalona ziemia (2-ost.) 17:50 Świat za 50 lat: Świat (3-ost.) 18:45 Turystyka medyczna 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Afrykańskie pomysły: Genialna prostota (10/13) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Afryka jak na dłoni: Małpy i warany (3/13) 20:45 Liczby i marzenia 22:05 Państwo Saddama. Rządy terroru 23:00 Judith Butler. Filozofia wszelkiego rodzaju... 0:00 Indonezja. Islam na rozdrożu 1:05 Reklamujemy reklamy: Dziesięcioro przykazań (18/40) 1:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Hobby (20/40) 2:15 Tajniki przyrody 3 (11/13) 2:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy motoryzacyjne - część 2 (15/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kumulacja (77) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (615) 8:30 Samo życie (988) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Na zawsze razem 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Jaka to choroba (47) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Pępek świata (77) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Klinika samotnych serc (15) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Właściwy partner (2) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Podstęp (78) 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (616) 21:30 Samo życie (989) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Pani zemsta (79) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kasa chorych (78) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Bon ton (79) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Wojownik ninja (48) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (989) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Podstęp (78) 2:15 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 2:55 Pierwsza miłość (616) 3:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kasa chorych (78) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Wojownik ninja (48) 4:30 Prawo miasta (16) 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Pani zemsta (79) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 9:00 Skeleton: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cesanie 10:20 Skeleton: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cesanie 11:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kitzbühel (Austria) 13:00 Skeleton: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cesanie 14:00 European Tour Weekly 14:30 Skeleton: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cesanie 15:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 17:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 18:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 20:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 22:20 Boks: Gala w Rzeszowie z udziałem Krzysztofa Włodarczyka i Dawida Kosteckiego 0:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 10:00 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 12:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 14:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 16:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 16:30 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 17:45 Clip 18:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 20:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 22:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 0:10 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cesanie 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:35 Opowieść o złym człowieku 9:10 Młoda Bess 11:00 Niezatapialna Molly Brown 13:10 Pułapka miłości 15:00 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód 17:30 Jeden przeciw wszystkim 18:55 Wyścigi 20:30 Sala kinowa 21:00 Benny i Joon 22:40 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód 1:06 Śpiączka 3:00 Victor/Victoria 5:10 Wzór Tele 5 6:30 Straż graniczna (24-ost.) 6:55 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (46/51) 7:20 Stellina (63/160) 8:10 Prognoza pogody 8:15 Zew krwi (8/13) 9:05 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:30 Buon Appetito! 10:05 Prognoza pogody 10:10 Telezakupy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska (44/178) 13:50 Stellina (64/160) 14:40 Werdykt 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (14/48) 16:05 Zew krwi (9/13) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (45/178) 18:05 Lub czasopisma 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:25 Straż graniczna (1/24) 18:55 Gorączka w mieście (15/48) 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 W przyczajeniu 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Dreszcze 0:50 Historia O 3:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wojna secesyjna 2 (10) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Wolny wieczór (52) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Kaczy dołek (26) 7:00 Freakazoid: Dom Freakazoida (12) 7:25 Friday Wear: Mieszkanie (6) 7:30 Aparatka (27) 7:55 Klub Winx 3: Morze strachu (5) 8:20 Ruby Gloom (22) 8:45 Zakręceni gliniarze: Człowiek foka (38) 9:10 Planeta rocka: Massive Attack (24) 9:35 Kod Lyoko 3: Fałszywy trop (4) 10:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Kłopotliwa kapela (14) 10:25 Brejk 10:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (3) 11:00 Brejk 11:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (13) 11:35 Brejk 11:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Walka o ogień (19) 12:00 Brejk 12:15 Na wysokiej fali (18) 12:40 Świat Raven: Pilnuj swoich interesów (27) 13:05 Dziewczyny i miłość: Wielkie słowo (16) 13:30 Zoey 101: Alpaka Quinn (23) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Powrót (69) 14:20 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Wyrzuty sumienia (22) 14:45 Kod Lyoko 3: Aelita (5) 15:10 Histeria: Całkiem niezłe starocie (11) 15:35 Pinky i Mózg: Rodzinka jak malinka (53) 16:00 Aparatka (28) 16:25 Wielka płyta 16:50 Świat Raven: W bio-kopule (28) 17:15 Freakazoid: Zemsta Gutiereza (13) 17:40 Ekstremalne kaczory: Uśmiechnij się Nessie (27) 17:50 Friday Wear: Rock dla Viviane (7) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Gdzie mięso? (15) 18:25 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (4) 18:50 Klub Winx 3: Wybór Layli (6) 19:15 Ruby Gloom (23) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dwoje to załoga (11) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Craig David (25) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wielka miłość (70) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (19) 21:30 Review Territory 22:00 Hot News 22:15 Duel of Titles 22:45 Making of: "Obcy" kontra "Predator" - selekcja naturalna 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (18) 23:45 Fresh Air: Beowulf 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (9) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Teksas - High Point Lane 8:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Kalkuta, Bombaj 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Waterloo 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Ofiara czy drapieżnik 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (9) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Teksas - High Point Lane 14:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Kalkuta, Bombaj 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Waterloo 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Ofiara czy drapieżnik 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (9) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Teksas - High Point Lane 20:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Kalkuta, Bombaj 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Huf Haus 21:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Terry Drive 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Berlin 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (10) 1:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Hiszpania 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szanghaj 3:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 3:30 Wyszukane smaki: Dary natury 4:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Mongolia 5:00 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Indie - królewska rodzina z Mewaru 5:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (4) TV Puls 6:00 Wdowa w bieli (150) 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (55) 8:00 Po prostu miłość (55) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Wspólna radość Tory 10:30 Żebro Adama 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (118) 12:00 Amatorzy przygód (5/22) 13:00 Bolesław Śmiały 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Smaki Azji: Pendżab (12) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (56) 17:00 Po prostu miłość (56) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (119) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (120) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Ale numer! 21:30 Uwaga, żarty 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (119) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (10/42) 0:05 Bolesław Śmiały 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 3:30 Żebro Adama 4:00 Amatorzy przygód (5/22) 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Bohater tygodnia 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:01 Bohater tygodnia 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Multikino 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Nieruchomości 4:25 Serwis sportowy 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo 5:32 Szkło kontaktowe 6:25 Serwis sportowy 6:30 Skrót filmowy 6:32 Serwis sportowy 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:55 Maraton uśmiechu 6:25 Telesklep 7:25 Mamy Cię! 8:40 Gorzka zemsta (150) 9:35 Ostry dyżur (3) 10:35 Wyścig po kasę 11:30 Telesklep 12:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny (14) 13:55 Gorzka zemsta (151) 14:50 Mamy Cię! 16:10 Przyjaciele (2) 16:40 Dwóch i pół (12) 17:10 Ostry dyżur (4) 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny (15) 19:05 Przyjaciele (3) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (13) 20:05 Strażnik czasu 2: Decyzja 21:40 Klan Jaskiniowego Niedźwiedzia 23:40 Strażnik 1:25 Wyścig po kasę 2:25 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:05 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 9:00 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 9:30 Nigella ucztuje 10:00 Damą być (5-ost.) 11:00 Mamo, to ja - the best of 11:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 12:00 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię 12:55 Telewizja od kuchni 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella rozmawia 14:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 14:55 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 15:50 O tym się mówi 16:00 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 16:30 Grunt to zdrowie 17:00 Salon piękności - the best of 17:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 18:00 Lekcja stylu 18:30 W roli głównej: Aleksander Wolszczan 19:00 Jak dobrze być: Leonardo DiCaprio 19:30 Salon piękności - the best of 20:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 20:30 Telewizja od kuchni 20:50 Nigella ucztuje 21:15 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:45 Magiel towarzyski 22:25 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 22:55 Jak dobrze być: Leonardo DiCaprio 23:25 Damą być (5-ost.) 0:25 Uniwersytet Zodiak 0:50 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Szkoła randkowania 4:20 Ona, czyli ja 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Na każdą kieszeń 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 8:30 Coś poszło nie tak 9:00 Cięcie, gięcie 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek 11:00 Auto Mundial 11:30 Kuchnia boksu 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Garaż dwóch takich 13:00 Test 300 13:30 Na każdą kieszeń 14:00 Operacja Tuning 14:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 15:00 28 sekund 15:30 Top Gear 16:30 Jazda polska 17:00 Auto Mundial 17:30 Raport 17:45 Na każdą kieszeń 18:15 Powietrzny patrol 18:45 Gadżet Lab 19:15 Turbo kamera 19:45 Raport 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 20:30 Test 300 21:00 Raport 21:15 Operacja Tuning 21:45 Kuchnia boksu 22:15 Automaniak Max 23:15 Raport 23:30 Jazda polska 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Operacja Tuning 2:30 Na każdą kieszeń 3:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 3:30 Jazda polska 4:00 Wypadek - przypadek 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Utracona cześć Katarzyny Blum 10:55 Herbie Hancock, Joe Zawinul and Friedrich Gulda 12:00 Strefa sztuki: Tele wizje kultury - Alina Szapocznikow 12:25 Strefa sztuki: Świetliste obrazy Jerzego Mierzejewskiego 13:00 Rozmowy istotne: Vincent Towmey 13:30 Reżyserzy: Ćwiczenia z niepamięci 14:25 Maanam - "Rockandrolle" - Live (1) 14:55 Przewodnik 15:00 Studio Kultura: "Ojciec" 15:10 Kino jest sztuką: Ojciec 16:45 KFPP Opole '90: Lady Pank 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Martin Scorsese: Emocje poprzez muzykę 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Nuda 18:15 Na weekend 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 19:25 Dom: Powrót z dalekiej podróży (20/25) 21:00 Jesienny księżyc 22:40 Przewodnik 22:45 Boża podszewka 2 (5/16) 23:45 Studio TVP Kultura: Neil Young and Crazy Horse: Weld 23:55 Wielkie koncerty rockowe: Neil Young and Crazy Horse: Weld 0:55 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Ręce do góry 2:20 The Smiths 3:00 Na weekend 3:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 4:05 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Rendez-vous 13:10 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Viva Movie 17:00 Download Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Kochlik 19:30 Parot 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Eurotop 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Cinemania (247) 8:25 Kuracja specjalna 10:05 Mirka 12:10 Noc świętego Wawrzyńca 14:05 Prozac tango 14:30 Pożegnanie z filmem: Indyjski nokturn 16:30 Żywi, a najlepiej martwi 18:20 Kuracja specjalna 20:00 Carla 21:45 Śnieżka dla dorosłych 23:35 Tajemnica Klika: Pokochaj mnie, Kliku (6/7) 1:15 Znamię 2:50 Dzikość serca AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 22 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 171 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 22 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 171 Australia 2001 20:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 6 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 7 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2007 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 22 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2007 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Spotkanie na pustkowiu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Miguel Ángel Cárcano, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Noelia Castano, José Ángel Egido, Jorge Roelas Hiszpania 2004 07:20 Harry i Walter jadą do Nowego Jorku - komedia reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. James Caan, Elliott Gould, Michael Caine, Diane Keaton USA 1976 09:10 Z drugiej strony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sarah Watt, wyk. William McInnes, Justine Clarke, Anthony Hayes, Mary Kostakidis Australia 2005 10:50 W blasku Hollywood: Tom Cruise - serial dokumentalny 11:15 Słoniowe opowieści - film przygodowy reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Patrick Bry, Xavier Clément, Aymeric Lecerf, Boris Ventura Australia/Francja 2006 12:50 W poszukiwaniu siebie - komedia obyczajowa reż. Bruno Herbulot, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, François Cluzet, Elsa Zylberstein, Amira Casar Francja 2005 14:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Francis Ford Coppola - magazyn filmowy 14:55 Za dużo na raz - komedia muzyczna reż. Álvaro Begines, wyk. Carlos Álvarez-Novoa, Raúl Arévalo, Angels Aymar, Manolo Caro Hiszpania 2006 16:40 Bojkot - dramat obyczajowy reż. Clark Johnson, wyk. Jeffrey Wright, Terrence Dashon Howard, Carmen Ejogo, Iris Little Thomas USA 2001 18:35 Spotkanie na pustkowiu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Miguel Ángel Cárcano, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Noelia Castano, José Ángel Egido, Jorge Roelas Hiszpania 2004 20:00 Babka z zakalcem - komedia reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Kevin Kline, Robert Downey Jr., Sally Field, Whoopi Goldberg USA 1991 22:00 Błękit nieba - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Jessica Lange, Tommy Lee Jones, Powers Boothe, Carrie Snodgress USA 1994 23:40 Szatański plan - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Goldman, wyk. Emily Barclay, Michael Dorman, Robert Morgan, Anthony Hayes Australia 2006 01:10 Przed egzekucją - dramat psychologiczny reż. Tim Robbins, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Sean Penn, Robert Prosky, Raymond J. Barry USA 1995 03:10 Nieświadomi - komedia reż. Joaquín Oristrell, wyk. Leonor Watling, Luis Tosar, Alex Brendemühl, Mercedes Sampietro Hiszpania/Niemcy/Włochy/Portugalia 2004 05:00 W blasku Hollywood: Goldie Hawn - serial dokumentalny 05:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Żenujące chwile - magazyn filmowy Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 112 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 121 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 122 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 503 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 504 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 224 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 210 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 210 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 211 USA 1999 10:00 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 103 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 10:25 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 104 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 10:50 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 104 USA 2007 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 401 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 402 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 101 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 102 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 201 USA 2001 13:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 202 USA 2001 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 505 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 506 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 212 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 213 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial odc. 113 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 403 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 404 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 423 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 203 USA 2001 18:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 204 USA 2001 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 507 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 508 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 103 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 104 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 105 USA 2007 20:45 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 106 USA 2007 21:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:00 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 204 Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:50 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 105 USA 2006 23:15 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 106 USA 2006 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 112 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 103 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 112 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 605 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 103 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 104 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 210 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 224 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 212 USA 1999 05:05 Frasier - serial odc. 213 USA 1999 05:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 423 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Wygrana bitwa, przegrana wojna USA 2005 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Pocałunek reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 17, Poradzę sobie USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Horror z przeszłości reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 12:10 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 23, Kid Rock 12:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Ziemia niczyja USA 2005 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Matka i dziecko reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 18, Po trzydziestce USA 2000 15:25 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Seryjny morderca reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Rusz się! USA 2005 17:10 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 2 USA 17:40 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 18:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 14, Jeszcze jedna reklama USA 2003 18:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 15, Carmen USA 2003 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 19, Zatańczymy? USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Woody pod obserwacją reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? - reality show odc. 14 22:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 5, Kluczowa impreza USA 1998 22:50 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 7, Rodzinne ranczo reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Zjazd szkolny reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Oświecenie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 01:55 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 25, Carson Kressley 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 5 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Zielony groszek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 08:10 Julie gotuje: Smażony kurczak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 165 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Wielka włoska wyprawa Jamiego: Marche - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 09:15 Na słodko 3: Bezy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:40 Delia na zimę: Dania na dobry humor i potrawy duszone - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7/12 10:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 10:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Makaron ze szpinakiem - Jacek Cygan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 11:05 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lody doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Boeuf strogonoff - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 13:45 Martha 2: Zwycięzca konkursu na kuchnię marzeń - talk show odc. 9 14:30 Julie gotuje: Smażony kurczak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 165 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Proste dania dla pracusiów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 73 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lazania doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 15:50 Delia na zimę: Suflety i zimowe dania wegetariańskie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Dżem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 16:45 Julie gotuje: Smażony kurczak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 165 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:25 Surfing po menu 2: Półwysep Eyre - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Merrilees Parker - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:25 Wielka włoska wyprawa Jamiego: Apulia - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 19:00 Julie gotuje: Smażony kurczak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 165 19:05 Martha 2: Rosie O'Donnel - talk show odc. 10 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ciasto marchewkowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 20:00 Restauracja Jamiego: Praktyki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 20:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 20 21:45 Figle: Emma Mackay: Smażone plastry ananasa z lodami lukrecjowymi - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/10 22:00 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 8 22:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: W świecie mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 19 23:00 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Anthony Worrall Thompson - reality show odc. 4 23:30 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 4 23:40 Surfing po menu 2: Półwysep Mornington - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 00:10 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 00:40 Dania w pół godziny: Proste dania dla pracusiów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 73 01:10 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Gino D'Acampo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 01:40 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 02:10 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 02:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lazania doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 03:05 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Boeuf strogonoff - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 03:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 03:55 Słodki drań: Desery świąteczne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 04:25 Dania w pół godziny: Proste dania dla pracusiów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 73 04:50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lazania doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 74 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 110 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 74 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 7 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 28 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 110 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 74 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 7 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 28 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 74 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 7 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 28 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 74 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 74 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 1 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 110 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 28 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 7 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 110 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 73 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 74 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Trujące pióro - film kryminalny 07:45 Zastępstwo - thriller 09:30 Za wcześnie urodzona - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Świadek morderstwa - dramat kryminalny 13:00 Perry Mason: Niepokorna córka - film kryminalny 14:45 Doktor Quinn: Serce na dłoni - film obyczajowy 16:30 Siła wiary - dramat psychologiczny 18:15 Uciekające córki - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: Desperackie oszustwo - film kryminalny 21:45 Hańba - film kryminalny 23:30 Żądza ciała - film erotyczny 01:15 Poza podejrzeniem - thriller 03:00 Zakazane igraszki - thriller erotyczny 04:30 Perry Mason: Trujące pióro - film kryminalny VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzający miks teledysków 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 10:00 W domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 10:30 Za kulisami teledysku: "The Pretender' Foo Fighters - jak się kręci teledyski 11:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12:00 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 17:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 19:00 VH1 Top 10 20:00 New Look - magazyn o modzie 20:30 Prosto z okładki - reality o redakcji magazynu mody 21:00 Project Runway - reality show 22:00 Rock Show - magazyn muzyki rockowej 22:30 Jazda po klipach - komentowanie na ekranie 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Wyspa pumy - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Wyspa pumy - serial przyrodniczy 12:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Wyspa pumy - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Wyspa pumy - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedzie śmieciarze - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedzie śmieciarze - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku